In a Childs Eye's
by Saiyachick
Summary: Pt1 of the trilogy When cell is finally defeated, Gohan is depressed with anger. He knows that his father will not come back at gets angry at Goku with hate. When hate overwhelms the young demi-saiyan, what will he feel? Love or hate? LIfe or death...


R&R 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but I own the attacks.  
  
Summary: Gohan thinks his father deceived him when he dies after the Cell games.

~Bond~

****

**In the Eyes of a Child**

**Now Begin the Story if you dare…**

  
It was one of those days. The sound of a ki blast was heard from around the world. Cell was being destroyed. One final Kamehameha wave was all it took. The brave fighters did it Cell was destroyed. However, a little boy was still getting over a loss. He had jet-black hair that was spiked up. The golden transformation wore off. Tears slid down the young boy's face. He looked at the others around him. Suddenly his face hardened, he made sorrow come to so many people.  
  
Then his friend Krillin picked him up and flew to his house to break the news to Chichi. They flew over the mountain and found a small cottage. They stepped inside and there stood a very worried wife and Gohan's grandfather. Krillin told Chichi the bad news and tears were shed. Chichi collapsed to the floor, hugging her self.   
  
Gohan looked at his mother and couldn't stand seeing the pain he had given her any longer. Gohan stormed out of the house as fast as he could. He flew to a specific place that no one could find. A Ki shield had been put over it so Gohan could be alone when he wanted. No one could bother him and his pain. He stood there by the water. He looked at it with hatred. He knew his father wasn't coming back. Even if the dragonballs could wish him back, his father would refuse.   
  
Gohan's face was emotionless. His face was hard with no affection what so ever. Still looking at the crystalline water he sighed. He could here all the Z-fighters calling and searching for him. They were just going to Kami's lookout to wish everyone back. Gohan sat up and walked out of his secret area. Finally his sensei Piccolo caught sight of the boy.  
  
"Gohan! Where have you been?" Piccolo said demanding an answer from the boy.  
  
"Walking, what else?" Gohan said with detestation.  
  
"Gohan, don't get smart with me. Lets go, everyone is at the lookout." His sensei said in a strict tone.  
  
"Whatever, its no use," Gohan mumbled and flew to the lookout.  
  
Gohan really didn't want to go. It would just bring grief to be there, knowing someone would not come. Still he was forced to go as usual. If someone couldn't help him, he would explode. Finally they reached their destination. Everyone was there. Bulma holding baby Trunks, and Vegeta protectively holding her. Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Chichi, everyone was there. They all surrounded Gohan. He got annoyed and just sat on the ground beside a pole.   
  
"Eternal dragon, I summon you to grant my wishes. SHENRON!!!" Bulma yelled.  
  
All of a sudden a blinding light filled the world. In a flash a dragon appeared in the sky. Shenron stretched through the sky.  
  
"You have awakened me from my slumber. Speak of the wishes you seek now!" a low voice growled out.  
  
"I wish that all that were killed by Cell to be wished back to life," Bulma yelled.  
  
Shenron's eyes glowed blood red and announced that the wish was done. Everyone felt the Ki of Humans grow dramatically. They hadn't realized that so many lives were lost.  
  
  
Now comes the wish that Gohan hated, the wish for his to come back father.  
  
"Shenron, my second wish is to bring the fighter Son Goku…" Goku's voice interrupted Bulma.  
  
"Hey guys, don't I get a say in this?" He asked.  
  
'Oh yeah, here it comes. The disappointment.' Gohan thought.  
  
"Well guys since most of the evil forces come for me, I think I better staying dead," Goku said.  
  
A lot of gasps were heard, and the sound of Chichi sobs. Many also had tears in their eyes. Gohan was angered. He knew it would end like this, but couldn't believe it. He stood up and punched the ground. His Ki was rising severely. The others looked and saw Gohan, the innocent boy they once knew, explode.  
  
"That's bull," Gohan growled at his father.   
  
Goku looked confused at his son.  
  
"Gohan, what's wrong?" Goku asked.  
  
"What's wrong?! What's wrong is that every single time you leave people behind! You are the one that made sorrow some to others! It wasn't my fault! I now know that. It was all your fault for not being a father!" Gohan yelled at his father.  
  
Goku gasped along with the others.   
  
"Don't ever talk to your father that way young man!" Chichi said while yelling at her son.  
  
"No mum, I don't care! He was never there for me. How many times has he died? About five times I think, no maybe six. Face it, every time he comes back he leaves. Yeah he says that he does it for his 'family,' but he should stay alive for them to! Hope your happy dead 'father' because I will never forgive you," Gohan snarled at his 'dad.'  
  
Gohan couldn't take it and flew off. He couldn't take this shit anymore. He flew off to his secret place. He put on his Ki shield so no one could get him. He would stay invisible for a couple of days. Once he reached his aspiration he collapsed.  
  
Tears streamed down his face of both pain and regret. He couldn't believe he talked to his father like that, but he deserved it. Gohan stood up, and a golden aura surrounds the boy. His hair turned into an extraordinary color of gold. Then his eyes turned into a depth of turquoise. He stood there, and then pushed himself to the next level.  
  
He yelled as the aura grew more intensely by the moment. Suddenly, the appearance of the aura was bigger. Gohan hot all the strength out of him until he fell to the ground. He cried as the thoughts haunted him again, over and over. He still couldn't help but love his father. Both bitterness and compassion is what he felt. Gohan soon forgot about the thought as he heard some voices.  
  
They were a woman's and a child's. Gohan followed the voices until he reached a small area where a girl of his age, and her mother training in the forest. Gohan saw so much happiness overcome him.   
  
"Come on mum, I want to fight like the earth's special forces!" a girl with raven black hair said. Her hair was silky and slowed softly. Her eyes were sapphire ice cold. The deepness in her eyes is what Gohan couldn't stop staring at.  
  
The woman, who was her mother laughed.  
  
"Calm down Videl dear, we still have to get ready for you father's so-called victory," the woman said sarcastically.  
  
Gohan couldn't believe his ears. The people in front of him were that buffoons family. But that wasn't what caught his attention. The people in font of him were probably the only ones that believe that Hercule didn't beat Cell. Gohan couldn't help but smile. Gohan was about to go, but his foot caught in root and he fell. Both the girl and woman saw the boy.  
  
"Well hello there, who are you little boy?" the woman asked kindly.  
  
"I am Son Gohan," he said shyly.  
  
"I am Amber Satan and this is my daughter Videl," she said gently.  
  
"Nice meeting you Mrs. Satan, and hello Videl," Gohan said politely.  
  
"Wait a minute, is your dad thee Son Goku?" Videl asked hesitantly.  
  
"Um, yeah he was," Gohan said in a cold voice.   
  
"Well Gohan, do you want to come to the party?" Videl asked with a smile.  
  
"Um, well I don't know… I sort of have to do something," he said uneasily.  
  
"Well if you want to come to the 'celebration,' then you come back now," Amber said to Gohan.  
  
"I will think about it, but I need to do some more training," Gohan said.  
  
Videl's face lit up when he said the word 'training.' Videl herself was into training.  
  
"Wow! Really? Do you know how to do those light things?" Videl asked excitedly.  
  
"Um yeah I can, and they are called Ki blasts," Gohan stated.  
  
"Can you teach me how?" Videl inquired.  
  
"If its ok with Mrs. Satan, then yeah," Gohan said.  
  
"Please mum! Please!" Videl said begging to her mum.  
  
"Ok, if its ok with Gohan, but you have to teach me when your done dear," Amber said while laughing.  
  
"No problem, so its settled," Gohan said.  
  
"Where do you like Gohan?" Videl said.  
  
" The 439. Mountain range. Mt. Paozu," Gohan said.  
  
"Cool, then can we start tomorrow?" Videl asked.  
  
"How about in a week, my family and I need to work out some issues," Gohan said.  
  
"Ok Gohan, bye!" Videl said as she and her mother walked back to their village.  
  
Gohan was happy he made a friend. He was even more amazed that they were Hercule's family. Now Gohan just had to either go home, or stay at his secret. He decided he would go home sooner or later. He just stuck with staying at his secret spot to watch the sunset, and then maybe go home.  
  
Gohan walked away form the training spot and went to his own. He sat down by the crystalline water and waterfall. The sun had a mixture of orange, pink, yellow, and red in the sky. It was so elegant; that he wished it could stay. The hue was so hard to grasp, and …it reminded him of a poem by Robert Frost.  
  
Nature's first green is gold,  
Her hardest hue to hold.  
Her early leafs a flower,  
But only so an hour.  
Then leaf subsides to leaf,  
And Eden sank to grief,  
Dawn goes down by day,  
Nothing gold can stay.  
  
He really didn't get the meaning of the poem, but remembered it. Nothing Gold can stay, just like his family. The stars came shining out into the sky. The moonlight reflected upon the lake. Gohan sighed and soon his eyelids grew heavier and drooped down. He fell asleep lightly snoring. He had a nightmare of the day's events. He dreamt of cell killing all he loved, but then an angel there to help Gohan. She looked familiar to Gohan. Both faces got closer to each other's and….  
  
Gohan stood up instantly. He looked around to see it was still dark and him in he open arms of nature.   
  
'Mum is probably worried about me, I don't want to cause her anymore mourning.' Gohan thought and started to fly off to his house of now two, or so he thought.  
  
Gohan reached his home to find the lights still on. He sighed and walked in. Inside stood Chichi and his grandpa comforting her. Both heads turned to the door to see Gohan.  
Chichi got up and ran to Gohan to hug him tight.   
  
"G-Gohan, where have you been?" Chi choked out with sobs.  
  
"Sorry mum, I needed to cool off," Gohan said monotonously.  
  
"Gohan? Why were you so angry? How could you feel that way?" Chichi asked with tears straying down her face.  
  
"I just cant handle it mum, its just to much," Gohan said with tears filling his eyes also.  
  
"I don't know how to tell you his Gohan, I tried to tell you before you left, but I am p-pregnant."  
  
Gohan stood there shocked. Once again his emotions erupted but instead of anger, he had joy.  
"That's great mum!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"Really? Your not disappointed?" Chichi said as her face lightened up a little.  
  
"Yeah! Is it a boy or girl?"  
  
"I am sure it's a boy."  
  
"I can't wait!"  
  
Gohan was happy all in one day. He lost a dad, and gained a friend and sibling.  
  
Gohan kissed and hugged his mother goodnight, and hugged his grandpa. He went upstairs to his room. He ate a senzu bean and changed his clothes. This day was a memorable one indeed. He got into his bed and drifted off to a slumber that was well deserved.  
  
Meanwhile Chichi snuck up in Gohan's room, where she heard her little son snore softly.  
She smiled, but was worried that her son would really grow up hating his father. She just couldn't understand that her little baby boy felt that his father betrayed him.  
  
'Gohan, you're growing up to fast mentally, but not physically. I wish you would be more like a kid. That's it! I am giving him a break form studying!' Chichi thought as she tucked and kissed her not so little boy.  
  
Dream sequence   
  
"Gohan, its all your fault, you will never become a great brother," Cell yelled in a haunting voice.   
  
"NO, NO YOUR WRONG," Gohan yelled.  
  
"Face it Gohan, you killed your dad… you made your brother grow up without a father," Cell said.  
  
"STOP IT, LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Gohan shouted.  
  
"Don't tell me your going weak, well how about I end your pathetic life right here? After that, well go to your mother, then your friends…" cell continued.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Gohan said while dropping to the ground with tears.  
  
All of a sudden the scenery changes, it is set at Gohan's secret spot  
  
  
"Gohan, wait…you mustn't give up," an angel said to Gohan. "It's not your fault, your father didn't leave you, and he loves you."  
  
"No, he is worthless, he was never there," Gohan said still crying.  
"Trust me, remember long ago in your memory… if it wasn't for him, then nor you or your friends would be alive," the voice cried.  
  
"I just don't know anymore, I don't care," he said.  
  
"Yes you do, believe in yourself Gohan, please just don't die," the angel said with tears in her eyes. "You have so much more to live for Gohan, you have a mother, and a brother on the way… you cant leave when your dad just did."  
  
"I know, but I don't know about my dad," Gohan said.  
  
"Don't worry Gohan, it will come to you," the angel said while faltering.  
  
"Wait, don't go please!" Gohan begged.  
  
"You will see me soon," the figure said as it went.  
  
End of dream sequence  
  
Gohan's eyes shot open. The early morning sun came up. Dawn came up and Gohan arose. He smelt breakfast being made, like nothing even happened. He stood up and changed into a training Gi. When he was done, he went down stairs to find food on the table. Gohan looked at his mother to find tears in her eyes. Chichi couldn't accept that her mate was dead. Gohan though, has gotten use to it, but was also sad.  
  
"Good morning mum," Gohan said.  
  
"Good morning dear," Chichi said while trying to force a smile. "Today we're going to Bulma's house."  
  
"Ok, fine," Gohan, mumbled while eating.  
  
Gohan ate as much as he could, but seemed to lose his appetite. Chichi was concerned for her son once more. She sat down and also ate, but her appetite was bigger with the baby and all. Gohan finished before his mother and offered to do the dishes before he went out. So he headed over to the sink and began his chore.   
  
About thirty minutes later Gohan was done and went outside for more extreme training. He flew over to the spot of his and saw if it was clear. Gohan started to do some punches and kicks in the air. He also wanted to work on the Super Saiyan thing and Ki blasts.  
  
Gohan flew off to a far away opened field… known as the place of the Cell games. Gohan had come up with a new technique of Ki blasts. The first one was called Celestial Archery Dragon. This was formed by a bow and arrow. Gohan grabbed a hold of the Ki bow and placed the arrow on the bow. Then once he shot the Ki arrow, the velocity made it look like a dragon. So it was a mix of blue, red, and orange. Once you were hit by the attack your soul feels like it has been pierced and penetrates your mind.  
  
Gohan only tried this once but it was only for a backup. He decided he would work on his Super Saiyan ability. He got in position and his ki spiked up dramatically. His hair flashed of gold mixed with yellow. His eyes began to turn into an endless lake of turquoise. Then he went to stage two. His ki kept rising and his hair got a bit longer. In this transformation Gohan looked like he had a cold personality. Gohan couldn't help but feel that there was an even greater stage then an ascended Saiyan. Once again Gohan posed himself and yelled.   
  
He thought of all his pain in life and new life's to protect. He imagined of the pain and sorrow he went through of deaths and watching lives and hearts being taken away. Pain, sorrow, grief, distress, hurt, ache, regret, was all that went through his mind. Suddenly the aura of gold got bigger and energy overflowed his body. He felt too much power in himself that he couldn't handle. Gohan walked over to the lake to see his change  
What stood there was Gohan with hair up to his legs and a bitter look.  
  
Gohan was so surprised, but his energy soon faded and he collapsed. He fell to the ground breathing heavily. He closed his eyes and for the first time had a real smile.  
  
  
@Bulma's house, location C.C.@  
  
  
The whole gang was at C.C. discussing everything that happened: Wishes, Goku, and Gohan's outburst. Even Vegeta was surprised that the brat would do something like that. That changed Vegeta. So he spent a little more time with Trunks and Bulma.  
  
Suddenly everyone's head jerked up. They felt an enormous power growing by the millisecond. At first when the Ki rose they knew it was Gohan's, but when the ki kept growing they didn't know what was happening. Vegeta and Piccolo were about to go fly away when the Ki immediately disappeared. Piccolo got worried and flew off into the direction it came form. Vegeta soon followed, hoping the brat didn't kill himself.  
  
Soon Vegeta and Piccolo flew to the Cell games area. They searched for even the slightest bit of Ki. Since Piccolo knew Gohan very well, he found his signal. He told Vegeta and they found Gohan flat on the ground with a smile. Piccolo picked him up and flew over to Gohan's house. Once they reached there they told Chichi what they felt and saw. Chichi grabbed Gohan's bag of senzu beans and fed him one. Gohan was out a little and stayed there. Chichi stood by his side and Vegeta and Piccolo were in the living room waiting.  
~Vegeta, where are you?~ Bulma said through their bond.  
  
~Onna, we found the brat unconscious so we brought him to the harpy.~ Vegeta said back.  
  
~Oh my Kami, is he ok? Is Chichi fine? Where's Piccolo?~ Bulma asked at once  
  
~Calm down onna! The green bean is here, the harpy is fine, and the boy is reading.~  
  
~When are you coming back?~  
  
~In a few minutes, the boy should be up.~  
  
~Ok bye Veggie-Chan.~  
  
Vegeta closed his bond and noticed Gohan's ki returned too normal. Piccolo also noticed this and they went to his room. Gohan was up and Chichi just talked to him. Gohan saw Piccolo and Vegeta with a smile. He knew they cared even if they didn't show it.  
  
"So kid, are you feeling alright?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Gohan replied.  
  
"Well then, lets go to Bulma's now. We are late," Chichi said while walking out.  
  
Gohan got out of bed and Piccolo went also. Gohan was about to walk out, but was stopped by Vegeta.  
  
"Brat, everyone felt your ki spike up a lot… what happened?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Vegeta there is something greater then an ascended Saiyan," Gohan said calmly.  
  
"Are you crazy brat? How do you know?" Vegeta said trying not to show his shock.  
  
"Well don't tell anyone, but I turned in to the power greater then an ascended Saiyan," Gohan said shakily.  
  
Vegeta's eyes went as wide as saucers. "Shit kid! What the hell are you trying to tell me? Once again, the brat of a third class baka surpassed me again!!"  
  
"I just couldn't help it, my energy just kept rising as I thought of all the grief and sorrow I went through."  
  
"Whatever brat. Lets go, you'll show me your trick later." Vegeta said while walking out with Gohan.  
  
Chichi, Piccolo, Gohan and Vegeta headed over to C.C. for the party. They arrived there in 5 minutes tops. When they landed the Z-gang looked at them. Vegeta glared at them, Piccolo well, lets just say he had a Piccolo face, Chichi smiled, and Gohan looked plainly at them.  
  
'I hope they don't think differently about me,' Gohan thought.  
  
Gohan was surprised to find 18 at the get together as well. He looked at her and decided to ask later.   
  
"Uh hey Chichi, hey Gohan," Bulma said uneasily.  
  
"Hi there Bulma, thank you for inviting us," Chichi said.  
  
"Um, no problem."  
  
Gohan went over by an abandoned tree and sat over there all by his lonesome. He leaned against the trunk and stared around. He spotted Krillin walking over to him. He smiled, as he got closer.  
  
"Hey there buddy, how's it going?" Krillin said awkwardly.  
  
"Its ok Krillin, you don't have to act all jumpy," Gohan said.  
  
"Are you ok Gohan? Well about yesterday and all… and today your Ki rose so much…" Krillin said trailing off.  
  
"Yeah, I am ok now. I'm a little uneasy about the whole ordeal though. Oh and about the Ki thing, well I got a little frustrated, and uh, went a little to far. Hehehe, yeah that's it!" Gohan said while ding his personal grin.  
  
"Sure Gohan whatever you say," Krillin said while laughing.  
  
"Oh yeah Krillin, why is Android 18 here?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well, you see, I kind of invited her…" Krillin said while shuffling his feet.  
  
"Krillin you have a crush on 18!" Gohan shouted. All of a sudden everyone turned to Gohan and cracked a smile. Krillin went red all over in embarrassment and fell back anime style.  
  
"GOHAN! WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Krillin shouted while smacking Gohan over the head.  
  
Whispers of Krillin and 18 were heard and Krillin himself could barley keep his head up without blushing like a fool. Then since everyone saw Gohan back to normal they started talking again. Vegeta kept an eye out for Gohan and smirked as he thought of what the boy accomplished.  
  
'The boy will train with me for now on,' he thought.  
  
~Aww Veggie-Chan cares for Gohan~ Bulma said while interrupting Vegeta's thoughts.  
  
~Baka onna, Damaru!~ Vegeta retorted.  
  
~Oh you shouldn't have said that Vegeta!~  
  
~Shows how much you know onna, I didn't say it… I thought it!~   
  
~……~  
  
Vegeta smirked at his triumph over his mate. His face faulted as Bulma came over with baby Trunks.  
  
"Here Vegeta, you get to watch Trunks. It shouldn't be a problem for you now would it?" Bulma said sweetly.  
  
Vegeta just grunted in response and took the brat. As told again Vegeta spent a little more time with his family. Vegeta saw Gohan walking over to him. Gohan smiled and talked a bit. Vegeta handed Gohan Trunks to him. Gohan held the fragile baby in his arms. Trunks would usually scowl and wail if anyone held him. He only liked it when Bulma, Vegeta, or his grandparents held him. But Gohan some how was different. Trunks just looked up at him smiling bright which showed the rue colors his azure eyes.  
  
Gohan smiled back at the baby. Vegeta was even amazed of how Gohan handled him.  
  
"Um hey Vegeta… Since I don't have a training partner and all, and I train with you?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Whatever brat, come over whenever," Vegeta said trying not to smile.  
  
Gohan thanked Vegeta and waited for his departure home. He kissed his mother good night and went to sleep.  
  
  
MONTHS LATER  
  
The weeks passed by quickly over time. Chichi got more side affects on being Pregnant everyday. Gohan trained with Vegeta longer, and showed him Super Saiyan 3. Everything was practically normal. Today Gohan was going to meet his friend once again for a training session. Videl and Gohan got really close and sparred a lot.   
  
Gohan changed into his new Gi and said farewell to his mother. He met Videl in the peek of his secret spot.   
  
"Hey Videl, ready for sparring?" Gohan asked brightly.  
  
"Whenever we can start," Videl said anxiously.  
  
Gohan also taught Videl and to fly and do Ki blast. They had a few mishaps on aiming, because Videl almost cut Gohan's hair off. And blasted a cottage on fire along with some trees, but she got the hang of it.  
  
Gohan and Videl got in their stance to fight and started. Videl threw a kick at Gohan and Gohan raised his arm to block. Gohan started to also do some kicks and punches, but Videl's Defense rose dramatically with her Ki. Finally after a few hours the two youngsters were done. Gohan and Videl went over to Gohan's spot and sat along the waters edge. The sunset and the moon awakened, for it was its job to light the sky.  
  
Both kids leaned against the tree for support holding hands and watched the night's spacious sky. Little balls of light filled the air and sky for effect. Gohan looked at Videl to find her asleep. Gohan then turned to the moonlight sky. When he looked at the moon, he knew everything would turn out right and okay.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Saiyachick: So was this a good one shot? This was for Lady Melanie her self^^  
  
Lady Melanie: Wa?  For me?  Really? (hugs Kat) thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!!!!!!! I am so loved, hahahahahahahahahahahaha, I loved the story!


End file.
